1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device manufactured by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips having through-electrodes has been known in the related art. If a plurality of identical semiconductor chips is used in order to manufacture such a stacked-type semiconductor device, terminals that are at the same positions of the stacked semiconductor chips are electrically coupled to each other. For example, chip-selecting terminals are electrically coupled to each other. A plurality of semiconductor chips whose positions of chip-selecting terminals are different from each other, therefore, need to be stacked. Thus, the identical semiconductor chips can not be stacked in the related art.